He's Dead
by Pink Rules The Earth
Summary: Terra is heartbroken by a certain someone and wants revenge. She can't bring him down alone, so turns to this person's worst enemy... RobxStar oneshot


Hey everyone!

This is the one-shot written for Becky, I hope she likes it!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans, but Beckay and I share this plot!

* * *

Robin gazed over at the beautiful princess lying next to him. He stroked the hair of the sleeping beauty. They'd been watching the sunset together on the roof of Titans tower and she'd fallen asleep.

_Why can't I just tell her how beautiful she is? Why can't I tell her I love her?_

_**Because you're so damn scared.**_

Raven was in Robin's mind.

_Raven you sly witch!_

_**Oh that's nice, real nice!**_

_Did you have to get into my mind jut as I was thinking that?_

_**I already knew!**_

_Only because you keep walking in on my thoughts! _

_**Whatever.**_

_Just go away!_

He felt her presence leave his mind and he relaxed again.

"Star I love you, I truly do." He whispered into the night.

He picked her up bridal style, and placed her, without thinking, into _his _bed, and slept on the settee.

When Starfire opened her dreamy eyes, she was dumbfounded.

"Sleep well?"

She looked over to the doorway, and saw Robin leaning against it, arms folding across his chest, and a cheeky smile on his face.

It was then that she realised where she was.

In Robin's room.

"Why am I here, friend Robin?"

"You fell asleep on the roof last night. You stayed in here."

"But where did -"

"I slept on the sofa."

He smiled and sat on the end of the bed. "Hungry?"

She smiled and nodded. Starfire made to leave the bed, but Robin put a hand on her shoulder keeping her down.

"I'll bring it to you."

Robin left the room and Starfire stared after him. Why was he being so nice? Is there something he's not telling her? Does he love her like she loves him? If only her questions could be answered, but at that moment Robin re-entered carrying a tray with pancakes and a cup of coffee.

She looked nervously at the coffee – she'd had bad encounters with coffee before when Beastboy made it.

"Don't worry," Robin chuckled. "I made it; not Beastboy."

She smiled and ate the breakfast Robin had made. Just as she finished, the alarm went off.

"Looks like you might get indigestion." He smiled, and she followed him to the main room.

"You are not going to believe who it is, so I'm not going to tell you." Stated Cyborg.

Robin sighed and led the team to a clearing in the woods where the trouble was happening.

He had the shock of his life. Standing in front of him was Slade, and Terra.

Terra had a look of anger on her face.

"Well, you know why I'm angry right?" She glared at him evilly.

"Err…"

_Flashback_

Robin sat next to Terra on the roof. "Hey, what's up?"

"Robin I wish I could tell you."

"You can, I'm always here for you."

Terra smiled and looked up at him.

"It's just, I think I feel for you more than a friend, but you have Starfire and would never like someone like me."

"Well, you're a mate yeah, but I think I do love Star…even though I haven't told her. So yeah, I could never like you that way."

_End Flashback_

"Oh yeah, that."

Slade and Terra looked at each other. At the same time they both said, "We'll share."

Before Robin knew what was happening, he was crushed under piles of rocks, and shot countless times.

Starfire's eyes glowed a bright green, and she stared shooting many starbolts at Slade and Terra.

"HOW COULD YOU?" she screamed. "I LOVED HIM!"

Before Robin's vision completely blacked out, he heard Starfire saying, "I loved him."

After about five minute of shooting, Terra and Slade could barely move.

"He's dead…he's dead."

"Love can do miracles."

Starfire turned round to see Robin standing there, in a ripped and tattered uniform, covered in bruises.

"Robin!" she cried, and ran towards him, embracing him in a hug.

"I love you Robin."

"I love you too." He hugged her back, and distinctly heard Terra saying,

"How sweet, you finally told her, now die you evil git!"

"Why don't you?"

The answer wasn't form Rbin, it was from Raven, who covered her in black aura, and threw her against Slade.

While those three had a little fight of their own, Robin turned back to Starfire.

"Now, where were we? Oh, I remember!"

He put a hand on her back, and swung her round, before bringing his lips to hers.

* * *

Well? What did you think? Did it suck real bad? Or was it okay? I need to know! 


End file.
